


Kisses

by NYWCgirl



Series: Comfortember 2020 [22]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: De-aging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Team as Family, fid fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: All Mac craves is a family
Series: Comfortember 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995160
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Kisses

‘Jack?’

‘Yes bud?’

‘We are family, right?’

‘We sure are kid, why do you ask?’

‘No reason.’

Jack studies Mac, but he is already unpacking his back pack, putting his lunchbox in the dishwasher.

‘Do you have a lot of homework?’

‘No, I already finished everything at school.’

Jack nods, since they still haven´t found a cure for Mac, they all agreed it was better for Mac to enroll into school. He was tested and allowed to skip a couple of classes, but still he is in the top of his class. Jack wonders of Mac was always like this.

‘You want some tea?’

‘Yes please. Can I play on the Playstation?’

‘Can I see your homework?’

Mac rolls his eyes, but gets his homework, dropping it on the kitchen counter in front of Jack. Jack hands him a cup of tea and a double chocolate chip cookie.

‘When do we eat?’

‘Around six o’clock.’

‘So, can I play?’

Jack looks at the homework and it appears to be done, so he nods. Mac smiles and walks off with the tea, stuffing the cookie in his mouth. While Jack continues with dinner, he can hear Mac going online with friends. He is happy Mac didn´t have problems making friends at school. He is clearly well liked. When dinner is ready, he calls Mac and they sit down to eat.

‘So, how was your day?’

‘Good, school is boring, but chemistry lab was OK.’

‘You probably could teach that class, right?’

Mac keeps from refraining, ‘how as your day?’

‘Interesting. Phoenix is considering buying new TAC-gear, so we had some companies come in and show their gear.’

‘I can see you had a field day checking out everything.’ Mac smiles.

When they are finished, Mac clears off the table and goes back online while Jack watches the news and a movie. When it finishes, he realizes Mac is still playing.

‘Hey Mac, it is a school night, remember?’

‘Can I finish this game?’

‘Quickly.’

It is already later than he expected, so Jack locks the house and prepares to go to bed as well. Mac finishes his game and disappears into the bathroom. Once Jack hears him going into his room, Jack gives him a couple of minutes before entering the room to tuck him in.

‘Ready?’

‘Yeah.’

‘When you asked, if we were family? Why did you ask?’

A blush creeps into Mac´s chest and neck.

‘It’s OK if you don´t want to tell me.’

‘I saw some parents drop their kids off and they kissed goodbye. And I thought… Maybe… never mind.’

‘What, that I am too manly to kiss you? Come here kid.’

Jack gives Mac a kiss on his forehead.

‘Good night, son.’


End file.
